Akatsuki Truth or Dare
by BloodySnowDeathDemon
Summary: This is a simple truth or dare between the Naruto characters but mostly the Akatsuki. My first chapter was deleted but i promise to fix that problem thank you.


Dawn:Okay because i will be unable to write another chapter or anything because school starts tomorrow so this is a present for you readers. Also i have gotten in to a little trouble for the first chapter of this and i apologize if this story is deleted i just hope you enjoy it while it lasts.

**Luna: We will also try to fix the first chapter because apparently the type of diolauge we used so even though i hate to admit it i'm sorry too.**

Dawn: Awwwww look you actually have a heart however shriveled up and under used it is.

**Luna: We'll see who has a heart when i come into your room at night and hold a pillow over your face until you stop breathing.**

Dawn: o.O... moving on here's chapter 2 I MEAN CHAPTER 1 and my oc is Scarlet.

_also please leave a few dares ^^_

**~CHAPTER 2 X_X I MEAN CHAPTER 1 FOR NOW...~**

"Okay it's day 2 of our game and as promised i have brought Leader-sama to join us ~ and he can't get mad at us for a dare"Scarlet smiled innocently but behind her smile was a dark, mischievous grin.

"Let's get on with it then."Sasori sighed and sat down in our circle.

"Hey guys to make our game more interesting i also happened to find Zetsu and i got him to agree to play my game."Scarlet giggled.

"And by agreed you mean you annoyed the ever-living hell out of him until he pleaded you to stop."Konan smirked.

"Yup pretty much."Scarlet said as her and Koran gave each other a high-five.

"So who's gonna start first and before we start i thought it fair to give you a heads up."Scarlet said playing with an empty coke bottle.

"About what?"Deidara said grumpily as his hair was still a brilliant, pink.

"Just about this, like Kisame yesterday if any one of you tries to leave, well let's just say it won't be pleasant."Scarlet said placing the bottle in the middle of the simi-nervous circle. Then she proceeded to spin the bottle witch landed on a bored Uchiha.

"Fine, Kakazu truth or dare?"Itachi sighed, while Kakazu placed a hand under his chin.

"I guess truth."

"Is it true that you have ever intentionally tried to kill Hidan?"Itachi asked now generally interested by his own question. Kakazu paused for a moment and thought.

"On several occasions actually."He finally said not a hint of regret sounded in his voice.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU SHIT HEAD WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU EVEN TRY THAT!?"Hidan yelled furiously.

"It's not your turn yet." Kakazu said giving the bottle a spin and landed on Scarlet.

"Scarlet truth or dare?"He asked.

"Dare me!"She smiled.

"Okay then i dare you to...oh i dare you to go with Leader-sama and play 10 minutes in haven.

"WHAT. THE. ACTUAL HELL!"She said turning red from both embarrassment and anger.

"You have to ya know."Deidara smirked.

"But-."

"Just come on."Pain said dragging scarlet along.

"HEY!"Scarlet protested as she and leader entered the closet.

"So why don't i take her turn okay."Itachi said spinning the bottle which landed on Deidara.

"Deidara truth or dare?"Itachi asked the pink haired akatsuki.

"Defiantly truth this time."He glanced at his hair wrapped around one of his fingers and let out a sigh.

"Okay then is it true that...Is it true that you like Sasori?"Itachi Grinned evilly as Sasori chocked on his soda.(If you ask he got up when nobody noticed and got a soda why he came back is a mystery to me 2. =3)

"W-WHAT! N-NO WAY!"Deidara shouted his face now matching the pinkness of his hair.

"I think your lying but you gave me a satisfactory reaction so i won't continue to humiliate you any further."Itachi smiled. Deidara still flustered a bit gave the bottle a spin on which it landed on Zetsu.'Perfect maybe i can get a little well deserved revenge.'Deidara cheered in his head. Yes he would get back at the Uchiha.

"Okay Zetsu truth or dare?"Deidara's face returned to an almost normal color except for a ting of pink as he felt Sasori give him a questing glance every few minutes.

_"Truth."_Said white Zetsu said.

**"No dare."**The black Zetsu said.

(from now on **Bold**= Black Zetsu

and_ Italic_= White Zetsu kay thanks ^_^)

_"Fine but first what about Leader and Scarlet-chan?"_Zetsu said walking over to the closet and opened the door to find Pain braiding blue flowers into Scarlets long Purple hair.

"So i think i should really rethink my tactics on offense and defense."Scarlet said holding one of the flowers as Pain finished braiding her hair.

"Wow love the hair Scarlet!"Konan said taking the braid gently in her hands.

"Yeah Pain is great with hair isn't that right Leader-sama."Scarlet said as Pain just nodded while he, Konan, and Scarlet took their places back in the circle.

"Wow that's it just braiding hair how lame oh well where were we now?"Deidara asked.

"Well whatever now i'm bored the end yaaaayyyyy!"

"BUT!"

* * *

Dawn: Yeah abrupt ending! :3


End file.
